1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet accessories and more particularly pertains to a new arm resting stand for permitting a user to rest their arms thereon when reading on a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,898; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,786; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,286; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,786; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,922.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arm resting stand. The inventive device includes a bin with an open top and a lid substantially covering the open top of the bin. The lid has a resiliently compressible exterior layer. The sides of the bin each comprise a leg panel downwardly depending from the open top of the bin. The sides of the bin each comprise a side panel extending between the leg panels. Each of the side panels has a spaced apart pair of generally semi-circular leg cutouts.
In these respects, the arm resting stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to rest their arms thereon when reading on a toilet.